Traction enhancing devices for passenger cars and small trucks that are manually portable have been subject to a number of prior art patents including Deschamps U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,478 granted in 1921. Many more recent devices are especially adapted for use in snow, ice, sand and/or mud and accordingly have features which provide enhanced assistance for special applications. All of the prior art of which we are aware either involves fabrication, usually by welding various parts together or by casting to form a grip enhancing device for use at the drive wheels of the vehicle.